Win her Heart
by Rose7Mellark
Summary: "She has won 15 fights from every prince in every kingdom in the whole world and yet, you're here. Going to that kingdom. Wishing for your failure," He hissed and I glared at him. "Failure? Why say things when it's not done, huh? Tell me those things when the fight is done." Percy/Artemis. I don't own anything. :)
1. Chapter 1: Single

**Summary: A prince who needs a girl to marry goes to journey and learns about an extraordinary princess. But this Princess is not all about prim and manners. It's about who wins her heart by a winning against her. Could this Prince win her heart? Pertemis.**

 **Win her Heart Win her Heart Win her Heart**

 **Chapter 1: Single**

What about being single?

Who cares? Well, my Father did. His name is Poseidon. He is the King of the Atlantis. My mother died giving birth to me. She should've been the queen now. But, because of me, she died. She is replaced by my step-mother and the queen, Amphitrite. She's a good mother figure. But from what I can tell and from Father's stories about my real mother when I was a kid. She's a better mother. She cooked delicious meals. She loves singing and making canvasses. She likes nature and children. I imagine her by my side, laughing at my idiotic expenses. I imagine her smiling at my saddest moments of my life. But…It was just a mere imagination. I can't touch her. I can't hug her. I can't tell her my feelings right now. How my Father is pushing me to find myself a bride. I felt alone.

Father is one of the kings that people respected. Kind yet strict. Cheerful yet serious. I think my Father got mental illness or something (Bipolar, I mean). Okay, don't tell him. It's…funny.

Everyone says I got my looks from him. Everyone says I got my talents from my mother. I don't think it was. I trained to become a brave warrior. I excelled my Father's skills in combat. I even beat my best friend, Grover, in sprinting.

It's been two days after I left my kingdom and set on journey to find a bride. To find a girl who I love. It's not that easy. Finding a girl in three weeks. How ridiculous! Kingdom to kingdom is far. You'll get to each kingdom by horse in what-three to five days? Too far isn't it? It's not fair. I just wished my horse, Blackjack, has wings. I would be in every kingdom by an hour. Ugh.

Grover and Nico came with me to my journey with two soldiers. Nico is the prince of the Shadows. Ruled by King Hades. He has an elderly sister, Bianca. Married off to the First son of the Skies. His name is Apollo. The Kingdom of the skies has four royalties. Two princesses and two princes. Ruled by King Zeus and his wife, Queen Hera. They said that the first princess has a challenge to every prince who dared to court her. The challenge is to beat her in combat. Every prince from other kingdoms tried to beat her. But they go back to their kingdoms as failures. Thinking that a princess is weak, is not a very good idea.

"Percy! Can we get a rest?" Grover asked wile massages his butt aching from sitting too much. I chuckled. "Percy," he glared. I stop and nods to him. We stop by a tree full of apples growing by it. Grover climbs the tree with his good bare hands and grabs an apple. He throws another shiny red apple to me and I catch it. "Thanks," I bite into it and taste the sweetness of the apple in my hands. "How far is the Kingdom of the Skies?"

"Not far. Maybe by fourth day in the morning we will be there." Nico answered. He knows the route since he goes there every month to visit her sister. Who's pregnant and ready to explode any minute?

"Kingdom of the Skies? Er, Percy? Trying to win the heart of that maiden," Grover ask eating his apple by the tree. I look at him and smiled. "I'll do the challenge."

"Oh yeah? Why not get a princess who's not as tough as the one we are going for?"

I pondered. A pretty large black dog cam and lay by my lap. Sleeps on it like I'm a kind of his pillow. "I don't know. I feel curious more of…about her." I strike a soft touch to the dog and pet it. Grover shakes his head. "Your choice to be a failure, brother."

"…hmm…"

"She has won 15 fights from every prince in every kingdom in the whole world and yet, you're here. Going to that kingdom. Wishing for your failure," He hissed and I glared at him. "Failure? Why say things when it's not done, huh? Tell me _those_ things when the fight is done."

"But-, "I stop him by raising my hand and goes quiet. "Sorry."

"I don't mind, Grover. Just don't do it again," I said and he nods. "It won't"

…

By night, we go to an inn to get settled for the night. We, three, shared a big room and the two soldiers got to share another room just beside us. They were sound asleep except me. Looking by the window. I sighed and saw stars looking out from those dark skies. In the castle tower, I can see those stars. Is this what homesick feels like?

I frowned to look at them with their eyes closed. Snoring so loud that I think our neighboring room can't sleep because of this two. When I got back to the sky, I saw comet falling down. Everyone says when you saw a comet, you should wish something from your heart. Something you wanted the most. So, I close my eyes. Then wished from the bottom of my heart. Something I wanted the most. _LOVE_.

I opened my eyes to see the comet gone and I go back to the bed. Wishing that it may come true. I felt the wave of dreams lingering me. I let it consumed me till morning.

…

An auburn hair whips in the gust of wind. A blade striking with the blood dripping from it. A lovely pair of glaring silver eyes looking at me. I tried to connect everything but it didn't let me. But those silvery eyes intrigued me. Who is she? That's when I heard a scream, finally, I woke up.

"You're awake," Nico said and yawns. "You were screaming and I were alerted. You are lucky though. Grover is a heavy sleeper."

I can feel sweat in my forehead and wipes it away. "Sorry, Nico. It's just a bad dream."

"Sure it was. Sleep more. We have few hours before morning," He said sternly. I nod to him and smile before laying my head to the pillow. With the dreamless sleep coming with me. That dream wasn't anything normal at all. I can feel the death and war. I should avoid it.

 **And…..CUT!**

 **Hope you like it! Don't forget to follow and review my story. I will write this story on weekend basis. I will base it on how many days I'll be busy or be doing anything that will make me slow down on updates.**

 **About the Comatose Dreams…I deleted it because I felt no inspiration. I felt like that I should restart it all. I'm very sorry. I just got hang on writer's block. But I will update this one weekly or by two weeks. Forgive me?**

 **Thanks for Reading! Αντίο** _ **(good bye in Greek)**_ **!**

 **~Rose7Mellark~**


	2. Chapter 2: Kingdom of the Skies

**A/N: hey guys! Thank you for following my new story and reading it. Thank you for your support. Please tell me if I have errors. Because in our country, English is our second language. I'm not good at grammars so please tell me and I'll correct it.**

… _ **.**_

 **Last time:**

 _An auburn hair whips in the gust of wind. A blade striking with the blood dripping from it. A lovely pair of glaring silver eyes looking at me. I tried to connect everything but it didn't let me. But those silvery eyes intrigued me. Who is she? That's when I heard a scream, finally, I woke up._

" _You're awake," Nico said and yawns. "You were screaming and I were alerted. You are lucky though. Grover is a heavy sleeper."_

 _I can feel sweat in my forehead and wipes it away. "Sorry, Nico. It's just a bad dream."_

" _Sure it was. Sleep more. We have few hours before morning," He said sternly. I nod to him and smile before laying my head to the pillow. With the dreamless sleep coming with me. That dream wasn't anything normal at all. I can feel the death and war. I should avoid it._

 **Now:**

 **Chapter 2: Kingdom of the Skies**

I never thought that the Kingdom of the skies are so large. Tall buildings and majestic structures. Trees in their royalty green. I am amazed what I've seen. Stalls and shops selling unique products that can't be seen in my kingdom. Like the candy with a variety of colors and flavors that looks like a cloud. It's sweet and delicate to my sweet buds. I even bought some of their souvenirs for travelers and foreign people who goes to the Kingdom of the skies. It was so pleasant.

We rode in our horses when I saw a bouquet of flowers. Every color and smell it hypnotizes me. An old woman look at me and smiled. She must be the seller. I go down from my horse and walk closely to the old woman. "Hello madam, I saw the flowers very beautiful. Can I take a look?" I asked. She smiles, "Sure, young lad. You can look to my flowers."

I happily look again for a beautiful flower I can give to the princess when I spot a silvery flower growing from a pot. I look closely with awe. "That's a Moonlace flower. A very beautiful one. Like the eyes of the first daughter of the skies," The woman said. I touch the petals softly with my hands and it started to glow. "Can I bought this one? How much is this?" I asked.

"100 drachmas. It only grows every year with one flower. Only my daughter, Calypso, can grow one like that."

"I don't mind, madam," I said and giving 150 drachmas to the old woman. The woman look at me wide eyed and stuttered. "Lad, why give me more 50 drachmas?"

I just smiled. "The flower is so beautiful and taken good care. Please give my regards to your daughter. By the way, I'm Prince Perseus, madam. Thank you for the flower." Then I leave with the flower pot and the silvery flower in my hands travelling to the forest.

We camp in the middle of the forest. Nico said we are in the middle before the castle of the Kingdom of the skies. I turn to see fit that our campsite is safe. It's getting dark anyways. That the birds and other animals are getting ready before darkness covers the land. Grover goes to cook the meat we have and Nico and I got the tents to put on. I eagerly steady them on the ground and it stood strong and fixed. Once the meat is cooked, we ate them in silence. But Nico broke it in a conversation.

"Why bought the flower?"

I shake my head and he raises an eyebrow indicates his confusion towards my gesture. "I don't even know. I was entailed by its beauty. Like I saw something behind it."

"Are you going to give it to the princess?" Grover asked. "Yes, before the fight between me and her begin," I said with a grin and continue chewing on the piece of meat on my hand. Grease stains my hand from the natural oil it gives when you bite on it. "Nico, did you see the princess in one of your visits?"

"No. Not even a single strand of her hair. She wears masks all the time. All you can see is her silvery eyes. King Zeus doesn't want everyone to see her beauty by the princes who tries to court her warrior princess. She is so special to him. IF I were you, I'll be careful."

"I know." I said sternly. Silvery eyes. Like the Moonlace I bought earlier. I'm sure her beauty is beyond the mood. I thought. We finished our meals and I turn to watch the night. Everyone is asleep and I'm here sitting in the luscious grass looking up to the stars when a silver arrow impaled itself near me. What the heck?!

I stood up and ready my sword, riptide, to an attack that just happened. I look everywhere and a weight got me down on my stomach and a silver hunting knife pressed against my neck appears suddenly. It was so fast. I elbowed the intruder and it groans in pain and I press my bronze sword against its neck. I glare at the intruder. "Who are you? What are you doing?" I asked. The intruder didn't say anything which make me irritated.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

The intruder flip its hood and I am a goner of my own existence. Silver eyes shimmered in the darkness. Red lips and beautiful blush on her cheeks compliment her face. Her auburn hair were wavy and silky that I want to touch its softness. She's beautiful beyond the moon. I shake my head and glare to the girl in front of me. She smiled. " _No one ever bested me. For a man_ ," Then she's gone. What did she say?

Did she just say that?

….

With our horses in the King's stable. We headed to the doors and a pregnant beautiful raven woman hug Nico tightly. "NICO! I miss you, bro! Look how big you are!" She squealed in delight. It hits me. It's her older sister, Princess Bianca, who is married to Prince Apollo which is on the way here worried. "Bianca, my dear, there you are! Oh-visitors! Father is waiting for you, Prince Perseus."

I nod and they left me standing all by myself. I guess it's all by myself right now. I walk through the halls and the guards opened the big doors for me. There was the king of the skies. Sitting in his throne with his electric blue eyes looking at me. "The son of the king of the seas! Welcome, son! I hope the odds be in your favor. Let me introduce you to who are you fighting with…"

I hear shoes clicking to the floor and a dress step out of the curtains. Mask covered her face except for the silver eyes that something makes me think I saw them before. Her eyes filled with shock. Her eyes are familiar. "This my first daughter, Artemis, your fight will be held in the afternoon. Ready your weapons and rest for a while. If you win, you get to marry my daughter. If you lose, you go back to your kingdom empty handed. That's what all of the men who goes here gets. They get empty handed in the end."

"Shall we present you to your temporary room, Prince Perseus?"

…..

 **I hope you like this chapter. I got no time to write for days because I have so many projects in lined with my exams. I'm a graduating student and it's hard to get time to write but I'll find enough to write for you all.**

 **Did anyone saw the mockingjay part 2? Because I watch it and it was so cool. But it was so fast that Katniss and peeta have babies without marriage first. Hahaha! So what do you think to the movie?**

 **I read the books and all. Rest assured most of it is from the book. So yeah, I hope this make up from my ghost appearance. Good day!**

 **11/21/15**


	3. Note

**Note from the author,** **I'm very guys. Yes, it's been like two years since I didn't updated this two fanfiction. I'm very sorry.** **I got so busy with my studies. And...No, I will not abandon what I started.** **But it's kinda hard when your laptop broke and your other files are there with the chapters. Yeah. I forgot what's going to happen next. That's why I have to reread them again and again to remember the plot and everything I forgot when I'm so busy with school.** **Because of the new update of the app on my phone, I can easily update now.** **So, readers, please hold on a little more. I really needed time to sort out myself. I have short term memory loss and it's making it harder for me to remember. Gomen, please understand. Arigato.** **yours truly,** **Rose.**


End file.
